


Warm Enough?

by conie992



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Smut, i'm getting lazier with these tags as i post, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: Professor Membrane/ reader smut- do you really need to know anything else? i know you're as thirsty as i am
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Warm Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Can you please write a Prof Membrane x Reader Where the reader is his personal assistant and there's like a lot of sexual tension between them and one day he just can't take it anymore and ends up fucking her senseless? (if you could add in overstimulation and size difference that would be amazing *¬*) (from tumblr user bucky-senpai )
> 
> not edited or proof read

It had actually started your first day on the job. You had been carrying a pot of coffee over to the sink to dump it, as it had gone cold when a giant ear-piercing noise had rattled the building. You insticutally cover one of your ears with the free hand and hastened to set the pot down so you could cover the other. Before you could though the noise had become louder, instantly shattering the pot. The noise then stopped, leaving you to drop your hands from you head and assess the damage. 1 coffee pot, 3 windows and your computer monitor all had taken some kind of damage. You had just started to get your hearing back when the Professor rushed into the foyer. His goggles had been shattered, leaving his stunning amber eyes on display as he searched around, probably looking at the damage you had just assessed. It was then that he had spotted you. 

SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT THIS IS YOUR WARNING

And quite a sight you were. The coffee had completely soaked the front of your shirt. The thin fabric clung to your chest, breasts still heaving from the shock of the experience. Membrane had to practically peel his eyes away from your chest, but when he moved to you face it only got worse. You face was flushed, mouth parted as you caught your breath. You looked over at Membrane, with kind, soulful, and passionate E/C eyes. Every thought that filled his head was sinful. He chalked it up to adrenalin from the experiment going haywire. 

That was until it happened again. 

And again.

And again. 

Every time that Membrane tried to talked to you face to face, it always ended with him a flustered and frustrated mess. Part of the problem was that you were a great deal shorter than he was. So when he stood next to you at your desk you were always look up at him. E/C eyes fluttering though long lashes. Membrane’s mind always went wild. Imaging those looking up at him, as you sat on your knees in front of him. Looking at him with feigned innocence as your mouth strained around his member. 

And these were the thoughts he got every time he saw. Evey single time without fail. It was getting so bad that he had started avoiding all face to face interaction and just communicated with you via email. But even then, his mind still plagued him. He imagined you typing out emails with one hand, the other nestled in your panties. Your hand switching between stoking through your folds and playing with your clit. Pleasuring yourself openly at the front desk, hoping that he would come in and catch you. 

It didn’t help that Membrane worked with a team of scientist most of the time. Meaning that he very rarely had time to think of you by himself. He hadn’t been able to release any of his frustrations in weeks, put simply Membrane felt like a ticking time bomb. 

It was almost uncanny how similar the two encounters were. Just like the first time he saw you, you were soaked. Rain had come down unexpectedly on your way to work, leaving you literally dripping. This time however you were in a tight white blouse. Your bra on full display. Your nipples peeped through your wet undergarments, stiff from the freezing rain. Your arms were wrapped around your torso, a pout on your lips as you searched for someplace to dry off quicker. 

Membrane was sure he was about to have a nose bleed. You looked so cute and sexy standing there, it frustrated him that he would have to return to his team. His team… was off today. His team was off today. Membrane felt something inside of him splinter at the thought that it would be just you and him today. 

“Y/N” Membrane called out to you before he lost his nerve. 

You whipped your head to look at him. 

“Yes sir?”

Membrane took a shuddering breath. Just your voice could turn him on. 

“I have some extra clothes in the lab, as well as something that could help you dry off.”

Your face perked up as you followed him. ‘She must be really soaked’ Membrane thought as he examined you. You were practically shivering and your face was flushed. 

Once in the lab, Membrane made a move to go get you the promise clothes but your hand shot out to stop him. He was thoroughly confused, till you moved to grab his hand, guiding it to rest on your ass. 

You looked up at him with those goddamn eyes and said 

“I think I’d like to get warmed up first”. 

And just like that what had been splintering in Membrane completely snapped. His other gloved hand moved to join the first pulling you towards him. Grinding his steadily growing cock against your front as you made quickly of his collar, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Membrane back you up to the nearst desk sliding all offending objects off so he could lay you down. You heard glass break and various things crash but you couldn’t care less. 

You wrapped your legs around him, seeking out more friction as he made quick work of the wet top and bra. Membrane ate up the sight. Using one hand to fondle the newly exposed skin while the other held him above you. He then dipped down, popping one your nipples in his mouth. You let out a string of mewls as he sucked and nipped. After he had had his fill of one, he switched hands and had his way with the other. It was impossible to keep quiet as the wet cavern that was his mouth seemingly ate you alive. You bucked trying to grind into him, but he held you down as he detached himself from your chest. 

His goggles had completely fogged, so he chucked them to the side. You were so lost in his eyes that you didn’t notice his hand creeping towards the zipper of his pants. What you did notice was the well-endowed cock resting heavy on the front of your pants. Your face flushed and your eyes widened in a moment of panic. 

By god he was going to splint you in two. 

Membrane seemed to eat up your reaction, pulling your pants and panties down with a force you wouldn’t have believed him to have. You kicked the garments off as Membrane took his gloved hands and spread you wide on the desk. He was still completely dressed save for the goggles, but he couldn’t wait any longer. HIs eyes were crazed, like some sort of delirium had taken him. 

Grabbing his cock Membrane guided himself to your opening. You were beyond soaked at this point, but even with the added help it still felt like Membrane was going to break you. He eased himself in, and once he finally, finally bottomed out, you felt like you couldn’t breathe. The stretch was just a hair from being unbearable. 

Once Membrane felt you relax, he pulled out almost completely, then rutted into with enough force to move the desk. Stars flooded your vison as he began a relentless pace. Your moans filled the lab, with Membranes stained groans and sighs chiming in. The smack of skin on skin was probably loud enough to reach the hallway. But as you felt that telltale tightening in your stomach you couldn’t seem to care. Membrane seemed to sense you getting close and somehow managed to pick up an even more brutal pace. The edge of the desk dug into you back as Membranes cock reached places you didn’t even knew existed. The coil in you snapping all at once as a scream tore through your throat. 

Before you even had time to recover Membrane had pulled out, quickly aiming as his cum coated your mouth and breasts. You both took a moment to recover. Membrane looked down at you. Naked painted white with cum, splayed out on a desk in the lab. He smirked down at you 

“Warm enough?”


End file.
